Long nights
by ettoile
Summary: xxTRADUCTIONxx Quand Loki se sent seul la nuit...(FrostIron. Lemon. OS fini.)


**Une autre traduction FrostIron. Cette fois, c'est citronnée, c'est une première pour moi °w°**

**Titre original : Long nights.**

**Auteur : l_ostloveloki_.**

**Traductrice : e_ttoile_.**

**Droits : rien ne m'appartient à part la traduction !**

**Enjoy !**

xXxXxXxXxXx

Loki, perdu dans ses pensées, se coucha dans son lit.

Cela avait été une longue journée, pleine de combat contre les ennemis, à la fois mortel et immortel. Quelque part ils n'ont jamais cessé de le combattre. Il était couvert d'ecchymoses, mais il les savourait. C'était des blessures de guerres qui montraient sa résistance. C'était une source de fierté pour l'escroc.

Il avait déshabillé le Midgardien cette nuit. Il avait simplement sentit qu'il aimait ça, et il lui avait donné l'occasion d'observer ses blessures, bien qu'il n'ait pas tendance à aller vers elles. Elles n'étaient pas profondes, il était sûr de ça. Les cicatrices de guerres étaient belles, mais Loki n'était pas stupide et ne laissait personne s'approcher assez près au point de lui causer de graves blessures. Ses doigts tiraient sur lui-même, ses nerfs étaient lourds et son corps endolorit.

Sa main glissa à l'intérieur de son boxer, traînant le long de sa longueur distraitement.

Son esprit erra un certain temps, mais retourna rapidement à l'homme qui l'avait distrait dans la bataille. Stark.

Peut-être que c'était parce qu'il avait été déshabillé manuellement, ou peut-être l'excitation générale provenait de l'effronterie dont Tony avait toujours fait preuve, mais Loki sentit soudainement un désir naître dans le creux de son estomac.

Cela aurait pu être le déshabillage. C'était peut-être la taquinerie naturelle des vêtements de chair, mais il sentait que c'était peu probable. Il imagina le visage de Stark, ses lèvres contre lui, la pensée de cette barbe grattant contre son cou pâle. Comment se sentirait-il avec ces doigts agiles se promenant sur lui ? De sentir les lèvres de l'homme contre sa bite ? Loki laissa échapper un gémissement épais.

Comment se sentirait-il à baiser cette bouche ? A être à sa merci ? Loki frémit quand la luxure s'empara de lui et il endurcit l'épaississement. Il sentit la hausse du désir, comme il se mettait à caresser son membre à plusieurs reprises. Il appuya contre sa fente sensible, sentant les liquides à la pointe. Il a étalé le liquide pré-éjaculatoire sur son membre, et a commencé à déplacer sa main fermement le long de son axe. La sensation était brillante. Il continua ainsi un moment, et doigter soigneusement les endroits les plus sensibles dans ses testicules avec son autre main, augmentant le plaisir. Sa respiration devint lourde et saccadé lorsque son dos s'arqua vers l'avant.

Oh oui, oh oui, oh oui, oh oui ! Il gémit de plaisir. Si les voisins étaient chez eux, il espérait qu'ils pourraient l'entendre, entendre le plaisir qu'il avait quand il se branlait. Il voulait qu'ils soient intrigués par sa frénésie, hypnotisés par les sons. Il voulait qu'ils ressentent la peine de n'avoir personne à toucher. De vouloir les souffles chauds s'échappant de leurs lèvres, mais ils n'avaient jamais mis les yeux sur lui. Il voulait qu'ils fantasment. Oui, ils auraient fantasmé. Si ils avaient de la chance, ils commenceraient à baiser comme des lapins au rythme de ses profonds et longs gémissements.

Loki commença à s'inquiéter lorsqu'il réalisa que sa libération ne venait pas. ''Allez viens !'' cria-t-il.

Il fit apparaître un double. ''Suce-moi'', ordonna-t-il impérialement. Il regarda le visage du double avec répulsion. ''Punis-moi.'' Le duplicata hocha la tête, miroir du sourire sadique habituel de Loki.

Il grimpa sur le lit et se pencha. Ses lèvres touchèrent sa fente, puis il la lécha. Loki trembla et agrippa le lit. ''Ne taquine pas. Englouti-moi.''

Il observa Loki un moment, un désir sombre dans ses yeux, avant qu'il avale tout son membre sans bastillonner. Loki résistait à ses hanches, se sentant soudain embrasé. La gorge serrée était un vrai bonheur. Sa tête montait et descendait comme elle lui donnait du plaisir, en gardant un rythme régulier. Les doigts de Loki étaient emmêlés dans les long cheveux ébènes du double, poussant fortement sa tête contre lui. Ses doigts caressaient doucement son visage dans ce qui aurait pu être appeler une caresse, si seulement son visage n'avait pas été rempli de dégoût. La peau était trop lisse. Il voulait sentir les chaumes. Pendant que la tête continuait de monter et descendre sur son membre, Loki prononça un sort, et transforma le duplicata en Tony Stark.

''Suce-moi Stark, suce-moi comme si tu voulais me traire. Fais couler mon jus. Avale-moi, bois-moi, consume-moi...''

Stark accéléra, sa langue et ses lèvres travaillant sur Loki. Ses doigts trouvèrent le point sensible de Loki et commencèrent à le masser. Loki se tordait de plaisir, poussant ses hanches en Stark vite et vite et toujours plus vite. Le besoin le saisit et le rythme le tua. Il sentait qu'il allait mourir, mais mourir chaud, une mort heureuse.

Oh, oh, oh ! cria une voix. Cela lui prit un moment pour comprendre que c'était la sienne. Griffant la tête de Stark il réalisa que son jus sortait en lui et que Stark l'avalait en entier.

Loki poussa un soupir de satisfaction, tirant le visage de Stark face à lui, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Une fois sa mission accomplit, le double disparut.

Loki gisant simplement là.

Une fois la lueur de satisfaction évanouit, il résidait dans sa propre sueur, le froid et seul à nouveau. Il se tourna sur le côté et referma les bras sur lui-même.

''Un jour je ne serais plus seul'', la prière silencieuse s'échappa de ses lèvres.

xXxXxXxXxXx

**FIN ! Purée. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec celui-là car...je connaissais pas la moitié des mots XD (c'est rassurant en un sens : je suis perverse que dans ma langue)**

**Bref. C'est quand même triste je trouve, pas vous ? TwT**

**Une tite review pour me le dire ?**


End file.
